villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cornelius Evazan
Cornelius Evazan, also known as Roofoo and Doctor Cornelius, also nicknamed Doctor Death or simply The Doctor, was a notorious outlaw and sociopath active during the Galactic Civil War. He considered himself a skilled surgeon, even though his patients were often maimed or killed after botched "operations". By the time of the Battle of Yavin, his activities had earned him a death sentence in at least twelve systems. Biography Early criminal career No one knows if Evazan ever obtained a true medical degree. Nonetheless, he was remembered as a promising surgeon. His application to the Imperial Academy was rejected when his innate madness was revealed during an interview, and he was shipped off to the prison on Delrian. Evazan escaped to the Hindasar system, where he established his own "practice" specializing in cyborging and inexpensive surgery. Once the medical and law enforcement authorities caught up with him, he disappeared to another system, where he began his operations anew. He would repeat this process on several worlds, with occasional forays into spice smuggling, slaving, assassination, and other crimes. He never stayed in one location too long, and his movement from planet to planet helped him gain more and more victims. Evazan was searching for immortality, and was hoping that his experiments on his patients' insides would point him on a path to discover it. This pursuit of immortality earned him the nickname "Doctor Death", among others. His legacy of victims led him to be pursued by the bounty hunter Jodo Kast, who nearly caught up to him in the Corellian system. Thanks to the intervention of the Aqualish thug Ponda Boba, Evazan managed to escape, but not before one of Jodo Kast's blaster shots caught him in the face. Evazan was scarred for life, but he and Baba formed a beneficial partnership. Partnership with Ponda Baba Evazan and Ponda Baba fled Corellia to hide out on Tatooine. It was here he encountered a young moisture farmer named Luke Skywalker in the Mos Eisley Cantina. They tried to bully the youth into a fight, but found themselves on the wrong side of Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. The two of them fled the scene after Ponda Boba's arm was cut off. Evazan did his best to replace his partner's arm with a cheap cybernetic replacement. The surgery was not a success, and Baba swore revenge, pursuing Evazan across the galaxy. Project Starscream and the search for immortality Evazan went into hiding on Tatooine, where he set up the Cutting Edge Clinic in Mos Eisley. Under the name Doctor Cornelius, Evazan began operating on unsuspecting patients. He continued to specialize in cyborging and would occasionally use droid parts purchased from Jawas. He was eventually forced to flee Tatooine and, soon after, he was confronted by his old partner, Ponda Baba. The two reconciled and set up base in a castle on Ando, where Evazan made a new breakthrough. He came to the conclusion that it was the mind and not the body that was the key to immortality. He created a mind-transference machine, planning to transfer Ponda Baba's mind into a new body. He lured and trapped the Aqualish senator chosen to provide the body. Evazan hoped to transfer his own mind into the body of a "perfect" young man he had captured earlier. Unfortunately for Evazan, the young man was actually a bounty hunter named Gurion Silizzar using a holoshroud to disguise himself. Gurion sought revenge because seven members of his family had been victims of Evazan's operations. Gurion forcibly escorted Evazan up to the castle's roof, where Gurion planned to kill the doctor. Evazan's pet meduza, Rover, saved Evazan's life by attacking Gurion, who then fell off the roof to his death. It was then that the Aqualish senator in Ponda Baba's body went up onto the roof and detonated a thermal detonator. Evazan fell off the roof moments before the explosion. Once again, Rover saved Evazan's life by sacrificing his own to cushion his master's fall. Soon after the Battle of Yavin, Evazan went to work for Borborygmus Gog, hoping to gain information from Project Starscream on bringing life to the dead. Evazan moved to Necropolis to work on bringing corpses to life as part of the project. However, during this time, Evazan was being pursued by Boba Fett himself. The bounty hunter caught up to Evazan on the planet Necropolis and executed the mad doctor while he was holding Zak Arranda hostage. Pylum required that Fett leave Evazan's body behind, in hopes of holding off the Curse of Sycorax, and Fett agreed, but held them all responsible if he never collected the full bounty. Unknown to them all, Evazan had injected himself with a megadose of his own reanimation serum, and he eventually returned to life. However, the serum only worked well on recently-dead bodies. The longer the body stayed dead before being injected, the less likely it was to survive reanimation. Evazan nearly completed his work, but was stopped by the zombie Kairn. Evazan tried to eliminate Hoole, Zak, and Tash Arranda, but Kairn refused to see his friends killed. He used the anti-serum created by DV-9 to kill the zombie army Evazan had created, then he and Evazan were seemingly killed when the potion touched them. However, Evazan seemingly cheated death yet again. As late as 9 ABY, the doctor was reportedly still at large. Baba also survived, in the body of the senator, and again sought revenge against Evazan. Trivia *In the film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, it is implied that he and Ponda Baba were killed by Obi-Wan when Han comments on a Stormtrooper "taking an interest in (Obi-Wan's) handiwork." *In the Family Guy Blue Harvest, his name is Pig Nose and a fight with Luke (portrayed by Chris Griffin) is avoided when Luke says "You don't even know me" in response to "I don't like you either". Category:Mad Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Old Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Gadgeteers Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Revived Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Assassin Category:Smugglers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Necromancers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Opportunists Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Child Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Male Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Torturer Category:Scarred Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bullies